


I'm Here For You (Miyu Shinohara x Male!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Trans!Miyu, preheavenly host, reader is a male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Miyu has had a hard day in class, but can reader help make her feel better?





	I'm Here For You (Miyu Shinohara x Male!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.   
> As i am not someone with much of a background of how trans individuals feel, I want people to let me know if i should change or fix things in this fic so I can make it better for everyone. I used what I know from the manga, even if musume is trash, and applied that to how i think Miyu would feel and act.

For Miyu, when she came out as trans she found it to be very difficult. Sure her friends supported her, but many classmates took issue with it at first. There were many a day Miyu hid in the locker room in order to escape the ruthless bullying. Over time however, many of her classmates started to accept her change, perhaps it had something to do with her being friends with her class president or they had found some other kid to torment. Whatever the case, Miyu was glad to finally be left out of the spotlight.

However, there were a few people in the school who still decided to harass her. Sure they didn’t try to confront her or anything, but they did take to leaving notes on her desk that ridiculed her. At first, it was jarring to read, but now she just rolls her eyes and throws them away. She learned not to listen to the small minority and focus on the bigger picture, but some days it really does get to her.

Today, upon entering the classroom after lunch, Miyu discovered several notes. Unlike most times, she decided to hold onto them and read them, rather than just disposing of them immediately. The notes were crude as they always were, the tormentors purposely using the girls deadname and ridiculing her for her appearance. For some reason thought, it really got to her today. Maybe it was because it was rainy day. Or perhaps it was because they had a test today, but the comments she received really did hurt.

Miyu felt very worn down by the end of class, wanting to curl up in a ball and hide away. It was very evident that something was clearly upsetting her.

As she went to exit the school, waiting outside to open her umbrella, a voice from behind called out to her.

“Shinohara!!”

She perked up at the sound of her name, turning to look at who had called her. The male in question was (Y/n) (L/n), a transfer student who had been in class since this year. He was smiling at the girl, causing a light blush to coat her cheeks. It didn’t take long for be male to make it in front of her.

“What’s going on, (L/n)?” She asked.

“Nothing, just decided I wanted to walk with you today.” Declared (Y/n).

Miyu just nodded, continuing what she was doing and opening her umbrella before them both. She didn’t mind the company of him, even if her mood wasn’t the best.

As they began walking, Miyu noticed the way (Y/n) would look at her as they walked. At first, it scared her, making her feel self conscious under his gaze.

“So Shinohara, how was your day?” Asked the male, still smiling down at Miyu.

“It was fine, I guess.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“Just fine?”

“I mean, I got some more letters so I guess that could make it interesting.”

“Really? Those asshole just don’t know when to stop do they.” (y/n) said, gripping his back pack tight.

Miyu looked at up (Y/n)’s face and saw the anger in his expression.

“I-it’s not that bad.”

“Maybe me and Kishinuma should go and say something to them….”

Staring up at the boy, Miyu felt her heart flutter as well as herself start to laugh. Just the thought of poor (Y/n) trying to fight these guys made her burst out. Her sudden laughter startled the poor boy, who sheepishly looked at her.

“Hey! Why are you laughing at me? I was being serious!!”

“Oh please, you couldn’t possibly try to fight those guys. You’d look so weird doing that.” Miyu stated, as her laughter died down.

“N-No i wouldn’t, I can be tough like Kishinuma!!” He replied, trying his best to seem more masculine, which prompted the other to laugh even harder. “Come on, Shinohara. It’s not that funny…” He mumbled, defeated.

“I-I’m sorry, its just- oh my god- thats hilarious.” Shinohara said between laughs, almost hunched over from laughing so hard.

“Hmmph” (Y/n) replied, embarrassed that Shinohara took such enjoyment in his pain. “Guess its not so bad though… especially if it makes you laugh.”

Miyu froze in her spot, that light blush from earlier making its way back on her cheeks. Cautiously looking up at the other, Miyu noticed his eyes glued on her as he gave her a very warm smile.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I just… I really like seeing you happy.” He admitted, nervously looking away.

Both teens started to become increasingly more embarrassed, as (Y/n) had just come close to confessing and Miyu feeling her heart stop from excitement. They both stood in silence for a few second, trying to collect themselves.

“Do you… mean that?” Miyu asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

“Y-Yeah, you mean a lot to me, Shinohara.”

Miyu began feeling more self conscious, afraid that this was all some sort of prank. Sure, she knew that (Y/n) wasn’t like that, but after everything she went through when she first transitioned she couldn’t help but think of the worst.

“E-Even with all of this…?” Miyu said, gesturing down at her body.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” He asked, taking a step closer to Miyu.

“Because… you know what people say…”

“Shinohara… “

Feeling herself collapse into herself, Miyu turned to look away from him, trying to protect her feeling from being hurt. All the emotions she was feeling were boiling inside her, causing her to want to run away. What surprised her was when she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

“(L/n)?!” Shinohara exclaimed.

“I don’t care what other people say about you, they can all go to hell for all I care.” (Y/n) voice said, his forehead resting against the back of her head.

After a few seconds, (Y/n) pulled away and turned Miyu around, so they can now face each other.

“You mean a lot to me. You are so beautiful and I really care about you.”

Shocked, Miyu felt blush bright red. She couldn’t believe her crush had just confessed to her. Miyu let her body move on its own, which resulted in her pulling (Y/n) down by his shirt and kissing him, causing her to move her umbrella from above them. It only took him a few seconds to respond to this, which he immediately returned the kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds before they pulled apart, not wanting to continue to get soaked any more.

“Shit, maybe that was a bad idea…” Miyu muttered, feeling the cold, wet rain soaking into her uniform.

(Y/n) laughed at the comment, nodding his head at Miyu.

“Maybe so, but I’m not gonna say it wasn’t worth it.”

“It was really nice…” Miyu admitted, looking up at the others face.

“So maybe we can go out this weekend? I saw this cute cafe on tv the other day.” Suggested (Y/n), who was soaking wet but yet still smiling down at her.

“Yeah!!” Miyu exclaimed loudly. “I’d love to.”

“Perfect, its a date!!”


End file.
